Tid Bit: Ten Marines....
Kalum, the First Defender stepped outside his command bunker and onto the elevated balcony with a flair of confidence and self importance. Below him two six entire divisions of the finest warriors of the Galactic Council, sixty thousand Rothork. Kept out of the fighting and the war until know Trained and genetic enhanced like no other fighting force of the Galactic Council. Countless experiments and programs to find the perfect warrior had finally paid off. 600,000 more were already deployed around the planet. This was Kermac 19, not the meaningless world of some worthless life form, deserving to die because they had failed to serve and win. Now he was Kermac, not a wizard, not even having an all important name.,but that would soon change. Today he would break the momentum of the Union. He raised his arms. “The cursed cowards of the Union will soon try to take this world, but we are ready for them. Let them come! Now I know some of you believe we fighting a loosing war, but this is just propaganda. They will think this is an undefended unimportant world. Will they be in for a surprise!” He returned into the command bunker. He said to one of his aides.”Any word of our fleet?” “Yes,but the report made no sense. We suspect the LTR was to fatigued to receive the message correctly and mixed it up with a dream or something. The report claimed several T Cruisers were crushed between the fists of Union Marines. Another report claims one of our battle ships was destroyed by a marine firing his blaster. We already punished the LTR and woke his replacement.” “Good, I don't need such nonsense, go raise the fleet on Tachyon radio. Short burst.” After about ten minutes the aid said. “We were unable to raise the system defense fleet..” The aide stopped and then said. “We are being hailed by the enemy, he calls himself Commandant Metal, correction on the translation. Admiral Stahl.” Of course regular troops and low ranking commanders were kept in the dark as much as possible. However Kalum had heard the name before, but unknown to him he was considered low ranking too. “Let us hear his plea for mercy.” A strong voice with a strange undertone of amusement filled the bunker. “I am Admiral Stahl of the United Stars of the Galaxy. We intend to take this world instead of bombing it to slack. So I am giving you all a fair warning and a choice . Surrender now and it will all be over quick and painless. Personally I hope you don't. I have ten new marines with me, that are eager to fight and I cant wait to see it. My government insists on this call for surrender, so I do it. One chance and one answer will be accepted. No negotiations.” Kalum terminated without even answering. Did that Union officer just say ten marines? Ten? He must have been a very young and inexperienced officer. He couldn't hope to take a building with ten soldiers. He did wonder where the fleet was, perhaps he was tested how well he could defend this world. He had the communication channel opened again. “ Come then Union man and bring those ten soldiers with you. We will teach you a lesson but do not expect to find mercy. Personally I wonder how such an incompetent person could be made a commanding officer.” “I sometimes wonder that myself, but thanks for the invite. We are on our way.” He had seen training visuals of a Union Marine attack and for this they had changed their defense attack. Instead of a few big planetary defense batteries that proved very ineffective against the small marines dropping like rain, they now had thousands of small rapid fire energy and mass effect cannons. “Wait till their ships start deploying their troops and then open fire.” “First Defender we count only ten ships. They are substantially smaller than the troop deployers they use and the scanners show a rather odd form..” Kalum looked on the scanner screen and noticed the enemy ships were roughly shaped like a being. Nothing was released the objects came closer and very fast, already entering the atmosphere. Those strange ships weren't small but could hardly hold enough troops to defeat 600,000. Did the Union abandon their unique planet attack and do it traditionally like other civilized societies by landing ships? The small cannons set up in anticipation of a orbital assault were ineffective and to weak to affect the shields of ship sized targets. Then the reports came in,in a storm like fashion. Paniced , terrified troop leaders screaming for advice and then the screens showed the first visuals. Those weren't ships! Mountain sized robots, no not robots...these things had helmets and faces! Kalum felt dizzy as he saw the size of the blaster rifles, there wasn't a cannon mounted in the biggest ship that came even close. The giants simply stomped onto entire defense positions and left nothing behind than enormous craters. In all their size the giants moved fast creating ground shattering earth quakes One of them opened up with his rifle and melted an entire mountain in seconds. The vision screen went dark. Kalum realized he was shaking in fear and barley noticed the warm dribble running down his legs. Then the entire bunker begun to shake. An enormous hand scooped the entire bunker out of solid ground. Kalum had no illusions left. The Kermac empire and the Galactic Council was doomed. These weren't machines, but living beings... Category:Fragments